


Mystery Girl

by Kumikoko



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Magic Powers, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen has caught wind of a noble girl who can heal wounds. She instructs Ciel to investigate this girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun, hence some characters might be out of character. 
> 
> Kumiko is my character.
> 
> I do not own Sebastian, nor Ciel.
> 
> Ciel and Kumiko are eighteen.

**Mystery Girl**

The early morning sun shined into the office, illuminating the envelope in the young lord’s hand. A red seal kept the envelope closed, and informed those present that the contents inside were of the utmost importance.

“I wonder what She will request of us this time.” A suave voice commented, from the noble’s side. He watched his master wordlessly open the envelope and pull out a letter, adorned in fancy sentences.

 _My cute boy, I have heard rumors of a young girl who can heal the wounds of time. If she is real, her prowess could be used at my side, or in a local infirmary. Please investigate this for me. – Queen_.

“Sebastian. Find her through any means necessary.” The Lord, Ciel Phantomhive commanded as he set the letter onto the desk.

“As you wish, my Lord.” Sebastian responded and left the room, shutting the large doors behind him.

 _What an easy request. That demon will have the girl found in no time, then I can report back to the Queen. Meanwhile, I can finish that toy I am working on_. Ciel thought to himself as he stood up.

There were many things for a Lord to attend to, yet Ciel tended to indulge in toy making. The company was popular and thriving, which proved Ciel was more adult than his young age of fifteen would suggest. He was recently orphaned, with no known relatives for him to fall back on. The fact that he was still standing on his own two feed proved that he was an independent, resourceful young man.

Some things were not as they appeared, though. Ciel had another business, one where he took criminals down that concerned the Queen. If he continued to be successful, he would become one of the most powerful, influential people of all of London.

If his butler did not eat him first.

. . .

“What do you mean you can not find her?” Ciel irritably asked, feeling flames of frustration swim through his body.

“That is not what I said, young Master. I simply said that I have not found her yet. I will continue my search after I have completed my duties to you.” Sebastian explained as he poured a cup of tea for Ciel. Ciel ran a hand through his hair, and let out an annoyed sigh.

“I want this mission done with. Ready a carriage and I will find her myself.” Ciel told him, having decided that he could find this mystery woman faster than Sebastian could.

“That may be wise. Some of the nobles refused to divulge information to me, even on behalf of you. They were insistent that I am merely a butler.” Sebastian said with a mock-hurt sigh.

“Merely a butler.” Ciel scoffed and took a decisive bite of the almond cookie, off of the tea plate. “I’ll gain their information tonight and show you how to talk to nobles.” Ciel said with a huff.

“That may not be entirely necessary, young Master. You see, I did find the mansion she lived in with her family before tragedy struck. I found some old diaries of hers. None of them contain valuable information as to whether she has these aforementioned healing powers, nor do they claim where she might be. However, it does mention that she is fond of the toys you sell. That could be a start.” Sebastian suggested. Ciel looked at him.

“I do not see how that would help us find her. There are plenty of people that like what I create.” Ciel muttered impatiently.

“Well, she likes charming fairytales. If you create something to that effect, the toy may draw her to us.” Sebastian pointed out.  Ciel put a dismissive hand up.

“No. I’d rather ask around for information then to wait around for her to show up. I doubt if she has money on her anyways. She disappeared right after…exposing her powers?” Ciel shrugged and took a sip of the tea. “No matter. Just ready the carriage.”

“As you wish, Master.”

.  .  .

“Nothing. We found nothing. This was supposed to be an easy mission. How could a noble girl just vanish? She’s apparently the most sought after person in all of England and yet no one knows where she is?” Ciel griped angrily, fed up that the girl was no where to be found.

“I suppose we’ll have to try again tomorrow.” Sebastian suggested, knowing his young Lord was tired now that the sun had set, and the moon had risen.

“No. I have another idea. Go check the brothels and the slave trade. It is possible a delicate woman may have ended up there.” Ciel commanded with a wave of his hand.

“What about you, my Lord?” Sebastian asked uncertainty.

“I will return home. The carriage shouldn’t be that hard to drive around.” Ciel replied and started for the horse.

“What pray tell would the other nobles say of you guiding the carriage home?” Sebastian inquired with concern as he placed his fist to his mouth.

“The nobles and Lords are either sleeping or drunk. You know that as well as I.” Ciel commented as he climbed onto one of the horses.

“Hmm. I will return swiftly.” Sebastian said and disappeared into the night.

A snort sounded from the horse as Ciel commanded it, and it’s friend to trot home.

On the way home, Ciel thought about what he had learned about the girl in question. She did not hold much rank herself, since she was fifteen. However, her grandparents held almost as much esteem as the Phantomhives. That intrigued Ciel, for not many families were held with such high regard as his own. This girl’s family had been important. What had happened, again? Ciel hadn’t bothered to memorize the tragedy of another family. He had his own affairs to work out, after all.

As far as family went, Ciel knew that if he aged enough before Sebastian ate him, he would have to father an heir to the Phantomhive name. Ciel knew Elizabeth would pop out a child for him if that time came. However, he had concerns about what Elizabeth would teach the child. Elizabeth was not a proper lady, and sometimes Ciel wished she was, so that his life would be easier and that his reputation and family name were not always hostages to her every whim.

It could be worse, Ciel knew, so he did not complain about Elizabeth’s unruly behaviors. A competent maid would be required to take care of a child. Mey-rin, nice as she was, and as hard as she tried, was absolutely useless as a maid. Ciel often wondered why Sebastian kept her around. She wasn’t even pretty.

 _I do not want to think about a future with her_. Ciel decided, and looked to the cobblestone street in front of him.

“WAIT!” A feminine voice startled Ciel out of his thoughts, and focus from the road. A squeak followed the noise of the horses snorting. Suddenly, the horses rose up.

“Wh-what!?” Ciel gasped with surprise, and fell off of the horse. The cobblestone street was unforgiving upon his back. “Oww.” Ciel groaned as he rolled over, onto his stomach.

“Oh no! I am _so_ sorry!” The siren voice that distracted Ciel, and startled the horses said in a panicked rush. Ciel craned his head up and through blurry vision saw someone kneeling next to him. “Are you okay?” She asked, and reached out to touch Ciel. Ciel felt a weight on his shoulder and jerked away.

“Ow!” Ciel muttered involuntarily as a sharp pain shot through his body, stemming from his shoulder. Or was it his back? He couldn’t tell. He just knew that his body felt as if it were on fire, and that moving was difficult. “Do not…touch me.” Ciel snapped through ragged breaths, and placed his forehead against the street. The agony was becoming overwhelming now that the shock of the fall was wearing off.

“Is…is that your back bone? Oh my! I—I have to do something!” Shouted the girl, and then her hands were placed over Ciel’s back. Ciel was about to protest when a bright yellow light became the only thing he could see. A sudden foreign warmth, and comfort spread through his body like a soothing bath.

For a moment, Ciel felt something he had not felt in years: Peace.

“I really did not mean for this to happen. Can you get up?” The girl inquired, obviously fretting about him.

 _Elizabeth does not fret over me like this_. _It is all about what she wants_.  Ciel found himself thinking, just before he realized that he felt fine. There was no more pain. _Huh_? Ciel wondered as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Oh! I am so glad you can move. I was worried you were paralyzed.  Geesh, next time I will let the rat get hit, and then just heal it. That could have been, ah, well, really bad. Haha.” The girl muttered nervously as she tugged at the collar of her dress. Ciel turned his gaze to her.

The young girl had lengthy, obsidian colored hair that framed her round face. Her bright blue eyes were framed around long, black eyelashes. She wore a ruby red Victorian dress, set with gold frills and lace. The shade of red on her shapely lips caught Ciel’s attention. He knew of only one woman that wore a shade like that.

“Who are you?” Ciel demanded to know as he rose to his feet. The girl paused, then took a step back.

“Ah, you know, there is no need for introductions. I do not need to be thanked, you see. I just fixed what I broke.” She said, and took another step backwards. Ciel felt a dark presence land near him and knew that Sebastian had returned.

“Are you alright, Master?” Sebastian asked as he looked Ciel over. There was a jagged hole in the fabric of Ciel’s clothes, where the back injury had been.

“Sebastian, grab her. She’s coming with us. I will retreat to the carriage. Take us home. I have had enough of horses tonight.” Ciel instructed his loyal butler, and then opened the carriage door. He climbed inside and left the door open. Sebastian turned his red eyes towards the girl.

“My young lady. I can escort you into the carriage if you wish.” Sebastian said, offering her a choice to prevent a scene that might draw attention. The girl shuddered, realizing she had no choice. She gulped, then reluctantly walked to the carriage. Sebastian helped her into the carriage and shut the door behind her. He calmed the horses, then climbed onto one to guide them home.

Within the carriage, Ciel sat across from the unknown girl, with his arms folded across his chest. One leg was over the other, and he stared at her with narrowed, contemplative eyes.

“You are the granddaughter of the Smiths family, are you not?” Ciel stated, for he was not about to play games with her. The girl nodded with defeat as she fiddled with her hands that were against her lap. “Why not just say so?”

A sigh escaped the girl’s lips. “You would not understand.” She said, avoiding eye contact with him.

“Oh? Try me.” Ciel challenged smugly, knowing he had been through horrors untold that made whatever her concern was child’s play.

“I made a vow to myself, and to my family. I will not tell you anything.” She told Ciel, whose blue eyes darkened slightly.

“Why not?” Ciel questioned, unable to hide the irritation in his voice. This girl was totally the elusive mystery girl he had been searching for, and now she was withholding information?

“My secret is only to be entrusted to the man I marry.” She informed him, and met his gaze.

“You just healed me. I know you did, but I do not know how you did it nor why. There is no use in beating around the bush. Just spit it out.” Ciel pointed out with a wave of his hand.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” The girl muttered, and looked out the window to avoid his gaze now that she made it clear that she was not going to back down on her stance. Ciel clenched his fists into his hands.

“Do you know who I am?” Ciel asked, deciding he could throw his name around to see if she would hand over information because of how known he was.

“No.” She replied unconvincingly. Ciel rose a thoughtful eyebrow. _She does know of me_.

“If it is protection that you want, I can provide it to you. I can even provide you shelter, if you just talk.” Ciel offered. The girl remained quiet. _She likes charming fairytales_. Sebastian’s voice played within Ciel’s head. _How can I make that work to my advantage_?

“You are taking me against my will. I will not divulge my secrets to you no matter who you are.” She stated, her fists resting tensely against her knees.

“You would tell me your secrets if I were your husband?” Ciel questioned, placing a fist against his chin.

“Yes, provided that I knew I could trust you, and that you were not like every other noble that wants to keep a women quiet.” She said, with a small nod of her head.

“Hmm.” Ciel quieted, and thought of a new game plan. _If I fake a marriage, I could complete this mission within a week. It is a good thing that Elizabeth is on a vacation right now with her family_.

The carriage door opened then, and Sebastian held his hand to them.

“My Lord, we have arrived.” Sebastian said, and helped Ciel out of the carriage first.

“Do not let her leave the premises.” Ciel whispered to Sebastian, and then headed straight for the mansion. Sebastian held his hand out towards the girl.

“My Lady.” Sebastian greeted with an outstretched hand.

“Kumiko is fine.” The girl replied, and hesitantly took his hand in hers as she climbed out of the carriage.

“May I serve you tonight?” Sebastian asked as he shut the carriage door.

“No. I am alright.” Kumiko said distractedly as she stared up at the magnificent Phantomhive mansion.

“If you need anything, you may call for me.” Sebastian told her, and guided her into the large house. Ciel had already disappeared. The incompetent servants seemed to be asleep as well, which was for the best. Kumiko looked around the mansion that was now her prison as Sebastian guided her to a guest bedroom. “May you sleep well, Mi’lady.” Sebastian said and shut the door.

. . .

Two Days Later

“Are you sure?” Ciel questioned Sebastian upon hearing that Kumiko had not tried to escape once.

“I am. I think some part of her likes it here. She is not talking though, and does not seem to like anything nutty…” Sebastian muttered irritably, since her disinterest in nuts made him have to cook more food then what had been necessary. Her refusal to speak was also interfering with Ciel’s mission.

“We have to remember. She is a Smith. I hear they are a clever family. She might try to escape tonight now that our guard might have been down, if we were anyone else.” Ciel suggested.

“I will be ever watchful, my Lord.” Sebastian promised.

“Good. Just get her to talk already.” Ciel told him.

“If I may be so bold, Master, what happened to your plan to fake a marriage with her? I think that would be the swiftest way to obtaining what we want from her. Women do talk when they are in love.” Sebastian suggested. Ciel stared up at the butler with narrowed eyes, while his knuckles were against his cheek.

“I did consider it a possibility. I wanted to refrain from it because I did not want to betray Elizabeth’s trust. However, if you are unable to make her speak, I may have to trick her.” Ciel said thoughtfully.

“Yes. You did romance her in the carriage after all.” Sebastian mused with a dark chuckle.

“Is that sarcasm?” Ciel snapped, becoming haughty as he stood up.

“I meant no offense, my Lord. I just meant that you are not sensitive to a woman’s heart.” Sebastian replied.

“And you do?” Ciel challenged, raising a questioning eyebrow at the butler.

“My Lord, how do you think I obtain information for you whenever you need it? I romance the ladies. It comes naturally to me, even.” Sebastian answered, placing a hand on his chest.

“If you’re such a genius, then you romance her.” Ciel told him irritably.

“I am a butler, and possibly a thirty year old man. The Smiths were adamant that their prized granddaughter would marry a man that was half my age. I have to say that you are required for this role.” Sebastian stated. Ciel growled with frustration.

“What about Finny?” Ciel suggested.

“If you want answers within a week, you must romance her. If you are not concerned about time, Finny may be able to win her over…eventually. You, however, have wealth, money, and notoriety. All of the makings of a prince.” Sebastian pointed out.

“Damn it.” Ciel cursed, knowing that Sebastian was right.

“If you would prefer, I could give you some quick lessons.” Sebastian suggested. Ciel sent him a scathing look, and opened his mouth to respond. The noise of the door opening made him stop and turn his attention to who was entering the office.

“Oh, My Lady. I did not hear your call. I apologize.” Sebastian said as Kumiko entered the room, holding something behind her back.

“No, it is not that. I just found some loose material in the toy room, and made a charming little doll. I wanted your opinion of it, Lord Phantomhive.” Kumiko murmured as she headed towards Ciel, who was caught off guard by how bold she was behaving. Sebastian was surprised as well, that Kumiko had ventured into the toy room that made up the basement. “See?” Kumiko held out a little plush doll.

Both Sebastian and Ciel looked at the doll that had long, yellow hair made of yarn. There was a gold halo around her head, and a distinctly colorful German dress covering the doll’s body. She even wore green dress shoes that complimented the red of the dress nicely. On the doll’s back were a pair of soft angel wings with white stars on them.

“You made that?” Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow. Kumiko nodded shyly.

“Yeah, my grandparents taught me how to do a lot of things. But, uhm, I was wondering if you liked the design? I mean, it could go in your shop, do you think? I don’t really want money for it. I just want the doll’s name to be Monica, and for, you know, children to love her. Girls, I mean. Because you seem to advertise more to the boys, which is fine and all, but I would have liked more toys like this when I was young.” Kumiko blabbered nervously. Ciel and Sebastian shared a look between each other, than they looked back to Kumiko.

“You will have to show me how you made it.” Ciel said, and refrained from saying more. He needed to court this girl to gain information from her.

At least she was beautiful, and more considerate then Elizabeth could ever hope to be.

“Oh, I will!” Kumiko exclaimed happily.

Sebastian gave a approving nod to Ciel.

A happy woman was the first step to love.

. . .

By the fourth day, Kumiko was talking without being nervous. She had settled into the mansion, and was beginning to feel special that Ciel Phantomhive was interacting with her. Sebastian was giving Ciel quiet clues on how to butter her up.

Neither man could say that Ciel’s attempts at courting her were leading to feelings of love, but the fact that she was becoming more open with them was a good sign. Kumiko had not tried to force Ciel to do anything either, and hadn’t tried to rearrange his house.

 _Why am I comparing Kumiko to Elizabeth_? Ciel wondered to himself as he walked next to Kumiko.

They were taking a stroll through the garden. Kumiko had been talking about her family lineage, and yet gave away no clues as to her possible power. Ciel noticed Sebastian gesture to a red rose from the corner of his eye. Taking the hint, Ciel broke off a red rose from the bush and held it out to Kumiko.

“This rose is similar to the shade of your lips, the night we met.” Ciel commented, and smiled. He knew he could act flawlessly, but would she take the bait? Kumiko paused and stared at the rose, covered in fresh dew.

“Oh, it is lovely. Thank you.” Kumiko said with appreciation and took the rose from him. Ciel only halfly registered that a thorn nicked his hand.

 _Elizabeth does not thank me_. Ciel thought, becoming distracted again until Kumiko grabbed his hand, and swiped her thumb over his palm.

“Hey! You did it again.” Ciel exclaimed, and looked upon his hand that, while there was fresh blood, there was no wound.

“What? I merely smeared the blood around.” Kumiko replied, denying responsibility as she pressed the rose to her nose.

“I know there was a scratch on me. You touched me and now it’s gone.  How do you do it?” Ciel demanded to know as she began to continue down the garden path. As mad as he was, he did not miss how her hips swayed underneath the poofy dress she wore.

“I will not tell a man I am not in love with my secrets.” Kumiko chimed, and sat down on the fountain and continued to inhale the rose’s sweet scent.

 _She’s not in love with me already_? Ciel thought irritably. _Hundreds of noble fathers beg me to take their daughter’s hand in marriage and yet she is not interested in me? How could this be_? Ciel’s blue eyes flashed with something he did not understand. Sebastian, from his perch behind a bush, rose his own eyebrows at the scene displaying itself before him. He doubted that either of the humans knew what had just happened, but he did; Kumiko just made Ciel want her with reverse psychology.

. . .

The fifth morning, Ciel looked up from his paper work as Kumiko entered the office. She was dressed in the outfit that they had met in, and had recently sprayed herself with the Phantomhive perfume that nobles and peasants alike would go bankrupt for. Ciel had to admit, he rather liked the scent. Not that Elizabeth did not smell nice. She had her own perfume that he sort of liked. However, she did not have the same quiet, classy demure that Kumiko had about her.

“Lord Phantomhive, I have been instructed to inform you that I have received your invitation, and that I have come to give you an answer.” Kumiko stated as she rounded the corner of Ciel’s desk. Ciel watched her with wary eyes, since she was invading his space. Kumiko sat on the desk and folded one leg over the other, and then rested her hand on the corner of the desk furthest from her. Ciel watched as her black hair fell onto the desk, and over her shoulder. “I accept.” She smiled warmly.

“If that is all, will you—“ Ciel began as he avoided her gaze, for his cheeks had warmed to a pink color, but Kumiko interrupted him.

“Oh, look! The doll I made is flying off of the shelves!” Kumiko exclaimed happily upon glancing at the newspaper. Distracted, Ciel looked down at the newspaper and saw what she was pointing out, with a long red nail.

“Yes. I had noticed that.” Ciel mentioned, and tried to look somewhere other than her now prominent cleavage. His pride would not allow him to show her that he was blushing.

“I hope that some of that money will return the kindness and hospitality you have provided for me.” Kumiko said with appreciation in her tone. “Especially because I know that you are busy since that underground gang has surfaced and has taken hostages.” Kumiko stated, referring to the newspaper.

 _She is quite literate if she can read upside down_. Ciel noticed, and looked down at the paper. He placed his hand on his cheek. “This is not something that concerns you.” Ciel told her.

“No, not really. I do know that the thugs will not give up the hostages easily. It would be best to take them by surprise.” Kumiko said, displaying some previously hidden strategic knowledge. Ciel looked up at her with surprise, and a hint of wonder.

“You know something about strategy?” Ciel asked with surprise. Kumiko nodded.

“Yeah, I know a little. My grandfather even thinks I’m pretty good at chess.” Kumiko commented thoughtfully. Ciel stood up decisively.

“Come play a game with me. If I win, I earn the right to ask for your hand in marriage.” Ciel stated, without realizing how swept away he was becoming by this clever, doe-eyed girl who was kind and easy-going. Kumiko blushed and sat up straight.

“You are not serious, are you? I thought you had a fiancé?” Kumiko pointed out, revealing that she did know a little about Ciel before they  officially met.

“You knew?” Ciel questioned, and briefly wondered why he had asked Kumiko for her hand in marriage. _I am just faking it for information_. He told himself hopefully.

“Well, okay. I know a little about you. I just…I thought you had a fiancé so I was not…I did not want to give you the wrong message…” Kumiko murmured, becoming bashful as she squirmed on the desk.

“My to be marriage is an arranged marriage, one with a childhood friend whom I care deeply for but not in the way that I feel about you.” Ciel told her. He felt some concern that he did not know whether he was telling the truth, or if he was lying. He also did not know which was morally reprehensible.

“Then…I mean…do you like me?” Kumiko asked with hopeful eyes. Ciel realized that she _did_ like him. She had just been pretending otherwise.

“I do.” Ciel admitted, as his heart fluttered within his chest. Kumiko smiled with relief and slid off of the desk.

“Alright then. If you win, I will say yes.” Kumiko said and followed Ciel to the game room. They both walked with a lighter step to their gait now that they knew they liked each other.

The chess game was long and drawn out.

“Check mate.” Ciel said, and knocked over the last standing white piece on the board. Kumiko smiled and stood up, knowing Ciel won because he played the game more strategically then she had.

“I accept your proposal.” Kumiko said with a curtsy.

“I have not done it yet.” Ciel pointed out and stood up. He dug his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a ruby ring. Kumiko’s eyes glowed with fascination. Ciel lowered himself onto one knee and held the ring up to her. “Will you be my wife, Kumiko?” Ciel asked, having thrown caution to the wind. He had no idea what he would say to Elizabeth, nor her family, but he had a couple more days to figure that out.

“Yes!” Kumiko exclaimed happily and threw her arms around his neck. “Yes, yes, yes!”

. . .

The wedding occurred at the Phantomhive manor.

Since the wedding was to be a secret, only the inhabitants of the Phantomhive manor were present. Kumiko was okay with this since Ciel promised her a real wedding when he could break up with Elizabeth. That was a headache he did not want to think about right now.

The only thing that mattered to Ciel was that he could live a short life with a beautiful, proper lady that treated him with respect and dignity.

“You may kiss the bride.” Sebastian said as he closed the book. He knew the plan was not for Ciel to have fallen in love with the girl, but he also could not have stopped it from happening if he had tried. Sebastian, like Ciel knew Elizabeth was going to scream and have a temper tantrum when she found out. For now, he tried to put his worries on hold as he watched the two nervous teenagers stare at each other. He could hear their hearts beating quickly, which made him irritably hungry. He smiled none the less as the two leaned towards each other.

Ciel placed his lips over Kumiko’s in a chaste kiss.

That was just the first part of the wedding.

Tradition dictated that they seal their marriage during the night by becoming one. Ciel was more nervous about this idea then Kumiko was because Elizabeth was really going to hit him when she returned.

Still, Ciel knew he could not let his fears get in the way of making this night magical.

In the bedroom, Ciel laid Kumiko down, climbed over her and pressed their lips together. Kumiko let out a soft noise of approval and returned the kiss. Their hands began to pull the other’s clothes off, and then traveled over each other’s bodies. They wanted to get to know each other, and in this dark lighting, Ciel knew his shame on his back would not be seen.

Ciel left soft kisses on her neck, and fondled her breasts in the palm of his hands. Kumiko stroked Ciel’s hair, and ran her hands over his chest and hips. Their touches and kisses were affectionate, and nervous for neither of them had been intimate with another before. That in and of itself was exciting.

“May I?” Ciel asked, and hoped that he would not have to be crude to make her understand what he was asking. Kumiko nodded and spread her legs apart. Ciel adjusted his position, and after applying some lubricant to his hardened erection, he thrust himself into her. Kumiko tensed a little with the initial pain of being stretched, but then relaxed after he assured her that everything would be okay.

And, it was. The start may have been a bit awkward, but Ciel proved that he was a man in no time at all. He found her sweet spot and used that to his advantage. Kumiko moaned softly, and moved with him. Ciel found a rhythm they both enjoyed, and stuck with that as he repeatedly thrust into her warm, inviting body.

As Ciel orgasmed, he let out his own involuntary moan. Once the high was over, he collapsed next to her, panting. Kumiko rolled onto her side and stroked Ciel’s cheek.

“I do have healing powers.” Kumiko confessed, comfortable enough with Ciel to tell him her secret. Ciel nodded, having figured that much out. “I call it magic. Admittedly though, I never knew I had power until my dog was hit by a carriage and I healed him. It just came naturally to me, I suppose. I can not really explain it but I just did it.” Kumiko explained, and grabbed Ciel’s hand in her own.

“Tell me more.” Ciel said, remembering his mission requested of him by the Queen.

“Well, my grandparents, before they perished, explained to me how my powers work. From what they said, when I heal someone, I use the goodness of my soul to do it. Hence, you can not reveal my identity to the world. If I am found out, and used, my soul will be used up right with me and that is a terrifying thought.” Kumiko admitted, and pulled the blanket over their naked, indecent bodies. Ciel narrowed his eyebrows together as he thought about her words. “I know it sounds crazy. Magic, I mean. But you’ve seen it for yourself.”

“No. I believe you. I am almost concerned that you are an angel.” Ciel muttered. Kumiko paused as she wondered whether that was a compliment or if Ciel was serious. After a moment she laughed, deciding to take his words as a compliment, even though he had been serious.

“No, I am nothing like that. I just have the power to heal. And admittedly, I did lie to you when we first met. I did know of you, and had seen you before at a party. I was too shy to meet you formally because I thought you were really handsome.” Kumiko said, and snuggled against him.

“Hm. I knew you were lying then but tell me now. If I told you that I had a demon as a butler, and am quite evil myself, would you stay with me?” Ciel asked, knowing that as clever as she was, she was a bit naïve as well.

“If you treat me well, I do not think I could possibly not love you.” Kumiko said with no real thought to his words of warning.

“Good. Remember that, then.” Ciel said, knowing that his mean side would eventually be revealed to her, one way or the other.

For now, they were together and they were happy.

Ciel wished they could live happily ever after.


End file.
